justinsong24fandomcom-20200214-history
Ash's Buizel
Ash's Buizel New EDITER On their way to Eterna City, Ash and his friends heard of a very strong Buizel that was able to defeat any opponent. Both Ash and Dawn had become interested and wanted to capture him themselves. Dawn was the first to catch this Buizel on her fishing line. She sent her Piplup to battle him, but Buizel proved to be too fast and too strong for Piplup to handle. The same would happen to Zoey and her Glameow, who were the second to go against him. Ash was the last to battle him with his Pikachu, and he was able to cause serious damage to Buizel. Ash made an attempt to capture him, but he escaped from his Poké Ball. He then went on to defeat Pikachu, and then took the group's fishing rods away. Later on, the group met up with Buizel again and tried to get involved in his special training so that they could prove their worth to him. While this happened, Buizel grew attached to Ash. During this time, Team Rocket made their attempt to try and steal Buizel by catching him in a net. Though Ash was able to cut the net loose from Team Rocket's balloon, Buizel was plummeting towards the river still trapped in it. Luckily, Dawn was able to save him before he struck the water at full force. Because of what she did, Buizel decided to give Dawn another chance at battling him. This time, she and Piplup were victorious, and Dawn made her capture. Dawn and Buizel In the next episode, the group had met up with Elite Four member Lucian in a Pokémon Center after Buizel had injured Ash's Turtwig in battle. Sensing Lucian's status as a great battler, Buizel was very excited to get a chance to go up against his Pokémon and challenged him. Like in the battle against Ash's Turtwig, Buizel preferred to do things his own away, and ignored most of Dawn's commands. Because of the lack of cooperation between Trainer and Pokémon, Lucian's Bronzong proved much too powerful, even for Buizel's standards, and he was defeated. Afterwards, he fell into a depressive state, not being able to handle defeat so well. Lucian had explained that Buizel needed to learn how to handle being defeated and regain his battling spirit. During another scuffle with Team Rocket, Buizel gained a bit of his confidence back and was able to escape their grasp. Lucian then wanted to show Dawn how to use Buizel's unique battling style by taking command of him himself, and using him to defeat the trio. Afterwards, Dawn started to understand Buizel's battle methods, and wanted to help him develop his personal style, rather than force him to use another. In A Stand Up Sit Down!, Dawn had learned from Zoey that the Contest being held in Hearthome City was going to be a Double Performance Contest. Thus, she had Buizel pair up with her Buneary in order to work on a new kind of technique to use for the Contest. She came up with an improvised move known as "Ice Aqua Jet", in which Buizel, while using Aqua Jet, would be frozen by Buneary's Ice Beam, giving him "Ice Armor", but her plan was unsuccessful. Dawn did hope to perfect it before the Contest in Hearthome, where she planned to use Buizel in the second round. However, before he would even be used in the second round of that Contest in Dawn's Early Night, Dawn had discovered that she did not make it through the first round, leaving Buizel's Contest debut to be put on hold. Buizel would later be used in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Smells Like Team Spirit!, where Dawn had made it to the final round with her partner, Conway. He would be paired up with Conway's Heracross, while his opponents were Ash and Paul, who were using Chimchar and Elekid, respectively. Buizel and Heracross's team up was an almost unstoppable force, and victory seemed to be within their grasp. However, Paul's Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during the battle, which helped it and Chimchar gain the upper-hand. In a very close battle, both Buizel and Heracross were defeated. Category:Forums Category:Candidates for deletion